Going Under
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: Bobby is taken instead of Pyro. Kidnapped and Brainwashed. Rogue wants him back. Inspired by song.
1. Confused about the Truth

             "Bobby! Where are you?" Rogue screamed into the darkness. It had been two months seen she had last seen him. Crying. That is all she had done. They had lost Jean and Bobby the same day. But they had found Bobby. And Rogue was determined to bring him back.

             "I know you're here."

             "You can't take me back." For the first time in months she heard his voice. It was him all right. But he sounded different. She couldn't see him, but she heard his voice again.

             "I'm not sorry for leaving. They told me about you. I'm not coming back."

             "Bobby, what are you talking about? We've come to get you." Rogue was confused at first, but she realized… "Bobby you've been brainwashed." In that instance she felt him grab her around the waist and the mouth. His hands were freezing… but his touch wasn't soft as it usually had been.

             "I don't want to have to hurt you. It would be pointless. Just leave." He pushed her away. He came out into the light where she could see him. Pale face. Dark eyes. No twinkle in his eyes, no smile. He had changed in two months; he was someone else, different-

Not real.

             "What happened to you?" Concern filled her voice. He didn't know why. Had he really changed that much? He had only been exposed to the truth. He hadn't noticed any physical change. But he supposed that she had. The concern in her eyes, why was it there. She didn't love him. No one did. No one but the people who he was taught to avoid. 

             "Why do you care? Please leave, before I change my mind about hurting you." No emotion in his voice. Raw monotone. 

             Tears filled her eyes. "I love you. And I'm not leaving until I can knock some sense into you." 

             "Once I walk out of this room, your X-men will be waiting. God only knows what they will do to me." He chuckled. Surprised at his former ignorance. He couldn't believe he trusted those people at one point in time.

             "I came alone." Silence. One sound enveloped them. Drops of water on the cold floor. "Please Bobby come-"

             "What did you ever do for me?!" Bobby cut her off, yelling. He glared at her, his nose flaring. The room temperature dropped. 

             The feeling to cry overwhelmed her and she allowed the tears to come. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She stared at him. No matter how much Magneto brainwashed him, he couldn't ask her that. No matter how different he was now, he was still Bobby, he couldn't ask her that.

Not that.

             "What have I done for you?" She wasn't yelling. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but still harsh and cold- even to Iceman. "I'll tell you what I've done for you. I have cried thousands of tears over you. I've screamed for you… deceived the people I love. I left them. I didn't tell them where I was going; they wouldn't have let me come after you. Bleeding for you." He didn't even flinch. "You still won't hear me. Maybe I should just wake up, I feel defeated…but I can't give up. I love you." _Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

             She thought she saw a hint of feeling in his eyes. But whatever it was, it soon left. He looked zoned out- in a different world. His mind. 

             He looked at her. No matter what anyone said to him, no matter how much it hurt- he still loved her. The truth couldn't change that. He believed what magneto had told him. It took him a while, but the illusion soon cracked and he realized that magneto was right. She didn't love him. None of them did, they were just using him. She wanted him to come back. _Is she lying? _He looked in her eyes. Even if she was he didn't care. No matter what anyone told him, he couldn't stop loving her. 

             That is one thing that would never change. And even if going with her meant giving up his life, living a lie- being tested on, used. It didn't matter. It would mean he could see her, hold her _kiss_ her again. 

             "I love you." She heard _his _voice. Not the monotone he had used. It was him. She ran to him, embracing him as tightly as she could. Never letting go. 

             "It's the truth Bobby. I love you. You'll see that soon. You'll see the truth. About _everything_."__


	2. Element of Reverse

This chapter isn't the best, but I just wanted to update. The next one will be better hopefully. I'm sort of deciding what I'm going to do in this story! Anyway! READ ON!

             Bobby looked out the window. He didn't want to be here. The professor, Logan, and Scott, questioning him. Thinking he was crazy. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He wanted to trust them. He wanted to believe they weren't going to use him as Magneto had said. He wanted to believe Rogue loved him. But he couldn't. Maybe they were right. Maybe Magneto was lying.

             "I know you want to believe us. And it is going to take a while for everything to get back to normal." The Professor had obviously been reading his mind.

             "Stay out of my mind alright?!" 

                                              ---------------------------------------

_             "Do you always do what you're told?" John looked back once more and walked out of their sight. Off the Blackbird._

_             "I'll be right back." Bobby walked after him. Several minutes later John was shoved into the Blackbird and onto a seat. "You aren't going anywhere. They told us to stay here, I'm sick of your attitude-"John stood up._

_             "Shut up. You're such a goody goody." _

_             "Don't get in my face!"_

_             "What are you gonna do about it? Huh?"_

_             "Sit down." Rogue hadn't ever heard him use that tone of voice. It scared her, and it had apparently scared John too because he took a seat. "My family hates me because of you! Not just my little brother! My parents too! You destroyed our yard our house!  You are _reckless _and I don't trust you leaving this jet-"A searing pain went through his head. But he looked around him realizing it wasn't just him, Marie and John felt it too. They dropped to the floor, helpless. Bobby grabbed Marie's gloved hand, scooting himself slowly towards her. He believed he was going to die, so he gave her one last kiss. _

                                              ---------------------------------------

             "I'm just trying to help you Bobby."

             "I don't know what to believe anymore professor."

             "Magneto brainwashed you. I understand you are confused. But you are a good man Bobby Drake. And you'll get through this." Bobby's father always told him you can tell if someone is lying by looking at their eyes. He never understood how he could trust Scott so much, having never seen his eyes. 

                                              ---------------------------------------

_             The throbbing pain in Rogue's head left her moments later. Seconds that seemed like an eternity. But she felt something else. When the confusion from the strange pain left, she realized what it was. She was touching someone. The familiar feeling of taking someone's powers, memories--life-- took over. Her eyes flew open and she realized it was Bobby. She shoved him away quickly, hoping she hadn't hurt him too bad._

_             "Bobby!" She put her gloved hand over his cheek. "Oh my… are you okay? Bobby?" He groaned._

_             "I'm alright." He gasped for breath._

_             "What were you thinking?! How long were we together? I can't even remember- what happened." She looked around and spotted John. "You okay John?"_

_             "Yeah I'm fine." _

_             "Bobby… don't ever do that again. I could have killed you." _

_             "It felt like I was going to die. I wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry." _

_             "What happened?" Bobby thought he had a good idea of what happened. _

_             John looked at the two of them. "I'm not sure." _

                                              ---------------------------------------

             Bobby sat in his old room. 

Alone. 

             It had only been two months. But it seemed like years. He turned around as the door creaked open. She saw rogue giving him a sober and concerned smile. 

             "I know I won't ever understand. I don't know where you have been. Or what they did to you. But I want to. I'm going to try-" She was cut off by an ice cold kiss.

             "I don't care. I don't care if I'm confused, as long as you're here." 

She hesitated to ask. But it was the only thing she could think of. "What did they do to you? What did they tell you?"

             "I don't really remember that much. I remember they tortured me because... I didn't believe them. They made me believe. Look Marie, I want to believe you. I trust you, that won't ever change. They can't make me stop loving you. I want to believe you love me. But part of me… I just can't." Bobby paused for a moment. Debating on what he should say next-but decided he didn't want to talk about it right now. "Can we talk about this later?"             

                                              ---------------------------------------

A/N: All right. I know I write short chapters. That is just how it is. Heh. Maybe the next one can be a little longer, maybe. Sorry it took so long to update!  


	3. Note

Alright guys, I am working on chapter 3! The reason I haven't updated is because I have been busy. AND I really had no idea where I was taking this story. But I had a couple people email me telling me to continue. so I tried to come up with stuff. I have a few ideas and I hope they work out for your liking. If you don't like them please tell me. Anyway! I will update soon! 


End file.
